


Highlighters

by princetonxave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetonxave/pseuds/princetonxave
Summary: It’s the reader’s birthday, and Sam has some opinions on Bucky’s gift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Highlighters

Sam’s early morning trek to the kitchen ends in near-disaster when he trips over a large package that has been left just inside the entryway to the kitchen. 

“Motherfu-”

“Watch it, Wilson.” Bucky rounds the island and walks toward Sam, who is rubbing his foot. Bucky picks up the large box with ease and deposits it on the counter. “Y/N’s birthday gift is in here. It took forever to get here and I won’t have you ruining it because you don’t know how to watch where you’re going.”

“Damn, Barnes. Calm down. It was an accident.”

“Don’t care. If anything in here is broken, you’re the one who’s gonna have to explain it to Y/N.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, man.” Sam sidles up next to Bucky and peers over his shoulder. “What’d you buy her, anyway?”

Bucky smiles as he slices open the top of the box. “I got her exactly what she’s been asking for. Take a look.” 

“Really? This? How do you know that this is what she wants?” Sam is not impressed by what he sees in the box. Bucky has been boasting about this gift for weeks; annoying Sam daily with his claims of how absolutely perfect his gift is and how Y/N is going to love it. 

“I listen to my girlfriend, idiot. Of course this is what she wants.”

“Highlighters? You’re trying to tell me that Y/N wants highlighters for her birthday?” Sam struggles to contain a laugh. “You must have heard wrong. I doubt that Y/N wants, above all else, some highlighters.” Sam ducks, narrowly avoiding Bucky’s attempt to smack the back of Sam’s head. 

“You’ll see soon enough, birdbrain. You’re going to eat your words.” Bucky collects the box and leaves the room with a smirk on his face. 

“Highly doubt that, Tinman.”

———

Sam sits next to Steve, an arm around his husband’s waist as they watch Y/N open her gifts. She has already opened every gift apart from Bucky’s—he says she should save the best for last. Y/N tears the wrapping paper off of the present and Sam can see that same nondescript box that Bucky had shown him in the kitchen. Sam is more than ready to laugh at Bucky when Y/N opens the box, but Sam’s joy is quickly replaced with confusion. 

“Bucky. No, you didn’t. Are these what I think they are?” Y/N’s face is split into a grin and she’s looking at Bucky with tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah baby, they are. All 358 of ‘em, plus the colour chips and carrying cases.” Bucky sports a grin that could rival Y/N’s. 

Y/N jumps into Bucky’s arms and kisses him, hard. Happy tears are rolling down her cheeks when she starts thanking him, “You are amazing. This is incredible. It’s so much more than I could have asked for.”

“Anything for my babydoll.” 

“God, I love you.”

Sam looks away when they kiss again. Leaning into Steve’s side, Sam whispers, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a grown woman get so excited over highlighter pens. Am I missing something here?”

Steve does not hide his laugh at his husband’s look of confusion. “Those are COPIC Sketch markers, Sam. Some of the best quality sketching markers in the world. Buck bought her the entire set.”

“What’s so special about these markers?” 

“Y/N has wanted them for so long, but they’re expensive.”

“How much?”

“Well, since he bought her all of them, that’s like $1300 right there.”

Sam’s eyebrows raise in shock. “$1300 for markers? That’s insane.”

Steve smirks at Sam. “That’s just the beginning. If you include the carrying cases and those colour chips, he spent well over $2000. And that’s before you even think about adding in the cost of shipping them in from Japan.”

At this point, Sam’s mouth is open in shock and his eyebrows are rising ever higher. “Damn. I have to hand it to him, Barnes did good.” 

Sam looks over at Y/N pawing through the box and babbling on about how she plans to use the markers. A smile settles on Sam’s face when he sees Bucky’s look of absolute adoration directed at Y/N. 

For once, Sam is glad that he was wrong.


End file.
